


heim

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Kaminaga selalu seperti ini.





	heim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts).



> HAPPY B'DAY ALICEEEE ❤❤❤ ngetiknya ngebut dan di hape, jadi maaf plotless heuheu.   
> .  
> Joker Game (c) Yanagl Koji   
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kaminaga pernah bertanya apakah astronot-astronot yang pernah pergi ke bulan bisa lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum, atau masihkah ingat pada hari pertama musim gugur dan daun maple berserakan, dan rumah, dan keluarga, lalu Hatano merasa pening. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa waktu senggang bersama Kaminaga selalu dihabiskan dengan obrolan-obrolan yang kesannya tidak penting (kalau tak ingin disebut absurd), sewaktu senja mampir dua jam sebelum pintu teater dibuka. Ia biasa menemukan Kaminaga di undakan tangga tiga meter dari gedung teater, bersama akordion kesayangan dan kotak tempatnya sengaja tergeletak di dekat kaki.

  
Di London, Kaminaga adalah polaris.

  
Pria itu disukai anak kecil, yang seringkali bergerumul ketika lantun akordion dimainkan. Lagu pembukanya _London Bridge is Falling Down_ , sedikit _creepy_ kalau Hatano pikir, tetapi pembawaan Kaminaga bisa sebaliknya. Bocah-bocah itu akan menari sambil berputar, saling membagi tawa dan lontaran canda, bahkan tak jarang berseru tanpa dosa; _Hatano, Hatano kemari! Mainkan harmonikanya!_ Curang sekali, Hatano mana bisa menolak. Bisa-bisanya setan kecil seperti mereka tahu bahwa jam istirahatnya dimulai saat senja muncul hingga bintang pertama tiba.

  
Siapa yang menduga Kaminaga mahir berpuisi (bukan menulis lariknya, tapi lebih ke monolog), dia akan menekan nada pada baris-baris tertentu; _untuk menjadi atau tidak menjadi_ (tuts akordion bermain, sendu bunyinya, sendu) _itulah pertanyaannya_ (Kaminaga menyikut pinggang Hatano, kemudian harmonika menjeritkan nada panjang); lalu selesai. Bukan karena memang selesai, tapi lonceng besar gereja sudah berdentang empat kali yang itu berarti, kau dilarang menolak tradisi waktu minum teh.

  
"Ayo cari rumah bersama.''

  
Langkah Hatano refleks berhenti, sedikit mengutuk karena posisi mereka kini berada di pintu belakang teater. Sepi, akses khusus para pemain juga staff, jadi Hatano tak dapat mengharapkan interupsi atau berisik anak-anak demi menghindari pernyataan Kaminaga tadi.

  
"Untuk apa?''

  
"Supaya aku bisa lebih menjagamu.''

  
Picisan. "Aku bukan anak kecil,'' bantah Hatano, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada. "Kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana, sih?''

  
"Sering terbentur malah, makanya aku sampai jatuh cinta padamu.''

  
Manusia yang satu ini, astaga. Hatano berhasil melengos masuk meski ia sadar ketuk langkah Kaminaga terdengar di belakang. "Sinting.''

  
"Ayolah, Hatano,''

  
"Fokus pertunjukan malam ini, _Sir_.''

  
"Sehabis pertunjukan kita akan bicarakan lagi, kan?''

  
Tanggapan Hatano berupa lirik sinis lewat sudut mata, tetapi ia tak protes akan cengir Kaminaga dan bagaimana pria tinggi itu lekas beringsut, menunduk dan tubuh membungkuk, kemudian meninggalkan satu kecupan kecil di kening Hatano sebelum dia tutup pada belah bibir yang sedikit kering. Pasti kelamaan meniup harmonika.

  
"Cari yang ada taman belakangnya,'' sahut Kaminaga, cengir lugas itu masih ada. "Jadi pot-pot kaktusmu tidak penuh di kosen dapur.''

  
Oh, astaga. Hatano malas melakukan ini, tapi persetan dengan tubuh bergerak sendiri lalu ia berjinjit kecil, satu kecup balasan mampir di pipi Kaminaga dengan bonus sentilan di dahi.

  
"Urusi juga akuarium kecilmu itu, Kaminaga, dan jangan sampai bersebelahan dengan tetangga tukang gosip.''

  
" _Deal_.''


End file.
